A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by gracielou1029
Summary: Draco and Hermione have two kids, Julian and Alex. They absolutely despise each other. Will they figure out they're meant to be, or will they always hate each other? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Dad" a voice called from just outside the bedroom. Draco Malfoy turned around and looked at the boy standing in the doorway.

He was a spitting image of his father, with bright blonde hair, and he had the same chiseled features. The only thing he inherited from his mum was her honey brown eyes.

"What do you need, Julian" Draco asked.

"Alexandra won't listen to me" Julian pouted, "I've told her about a dozen times to get her things ready to go to Mum's."

Draco sighed and told Julian to go busy himself, as he would take care of Alex. He made his way down the hall and paused at her door. He looked in, and he could see her pouting in the corner.

"Angel" Draco began. The little girl looked up and immediately smiled. "Daddy" she squealed, her brown curls bouncing as she ran towards Draco. He swooped down and picked her up, looking into her steely grey eyes.

Alexandra was the complete opposite of Julian. She looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's eyes.

"Baby, you need to pack now so you can go to Mum's" Draco said softly. She looked sad and said "Why can't I stay here with you?"

Draco smirked. Alex was always a daddy's girl, and he was quite grateful for that.

"It's your mum's turn to see you, but I'll come visit you everyday" he said. He could see that she was about to argue, and she wouldn't be his daughter if she didn't. He stopped her, though, and said in a soft, but stern voice, "Go pack up your bag, angel."

He set her down and went back into his room.

He was 34 years old. He had two kids, a 16 year old and a 7 year old. If someone would have told him that by the age of 34 he'd have 2 children, and not have ever married, he'd have laughed in their face.

Yes, he had 2 children. Yes, they were with the same woman. But he despised her. He hated her, and she hated him.

"Dad, we're ready" Julian said from the doorway, and he was startled out of his thoughts. The three of them walked out into the living room, and Draco picked Alex up. Julian held onto his arm and he apparated over to Hermione Granger's.

* * *

They stepped out into her living room, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. Draco decided to go look for her. He stepped into her bedroom and looked around.

The bathroom door was closed, so he supposed she could be in there. He turned to leave when the bathroom door sprung open.

Standing in the doorway with complete shock written on her face was a very wet, very naked Hermione Granger. She seemed to remember where she was and what was happening, and she screamed, "You ferret! Get out!"

As she was screaming she lunged for the sheet on her bed and covered herself.

Draco merely smirked at her. "Ah, Granger, no need to cover up, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She let out a frustrated growl and threw a pillow at him.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

Laughing, he walked out into the living room. Julian was sitting on the couch with muggle device, doing something called 'texting' and Alex was sitting on the ground coloring.

"Granger should be out soon" he said. As if on cue, she walked out in a white tee shirt and yoga pants.

"MUMMY!" Alex shrieked as she got up to hug Hermione. She kissed her forehead and straightened herself out. She glared at Draco before turning her attention towards Julian.

"How's my little boy" she said as he got up to hug her.

"Mum" he mumbled, as his cheeks turned scarlet.

"He's hardly little anymore" Draco snorted. She threw him a disgusted look before he said "Well, seems like I'll be going, then."

After a brief goodbye with Julian and Alex, and a look at Hermione's bum, he apparated out.

He was exhausted. He went into his room, stripped down, and hopped in the shower. He started to think about Hermione, her perfect breasts, with water droplets streaming into the valley between them.

Thinking about it made Draco Jr. wake up. He took his manhood in his hands and started to stroke himself, thinking about Hermione writhing beneath him in pleasure. It didn't take much for him to explode.

After finishing his shower, he put on a pair of black silk pajama pants, and went to bed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know it's short, but I promise the other chapters will get longer. And we'll find out what happened between Draco and Hermione next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own

Hermione woke up the next day to someone snuggled right against her. She slowly turned, as not to wake Alexandra up. She sighed and got out of bed.

Going into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was 34, and her life was a mess. She brushed her teeth and proceeded into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

An hour later, Julian and Alex were up and ready to eat. As they were eating, the floo activated.

"Uncle Ron!" Alex exclaimed. She got up and ran to him. "Hi, Ron" Julian said.

"Hello, children, Mione" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Ronald" Hermione nodded at him. "I wanted to talk to you about something" Ron continued.

He clearly wanted to talk to her alone and so he sat at the table while the trio happily ate and conversed about random things. When they were finished, Hermione turned to her children and said "You two are free to go." Alex immediately jumped up and ran to her toys.

Julian took out his phone and began to text. "Texting Lily, aren't ya?" Ron said to him with a knowing smile.

His cheeks turned red and he responded, "We're just friends, is all", before he joined Alex on the couch.

Hermione cleared the table and went into the kitchen to do the dishes, Ron in tow. "So, Ron, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well", he started, "Harry, Ginny, and I have been thinking. We want to set you up with someone. You haven't dated anyone since Alex was born, and you know we worry for you."

Hermione took the time to glare at her friend. She raised a soapy finger at him and started poking him in the chest while exclaiming, "The last time the three of you and your precious wife tried to set me up with someone I ended up with Julian!"

"I know, Mione, but Dean Thomas is single. He's always fancied you, you know?" Ron continued.

Hermione sighed and told Ron she'd think about it, when in reality she knew she wouldn't go out. As he was about to leave she huffed, "and I _have _dated since Alex."

Of course, these were awful attempts to find someone, and these people often ran towards the door when they learned she had not only one, but two children. The ones who stayed decided to run when they found out that no, she had never married the father, nor had she ever been in a long term relationship with him.

Hermione finished the dishes and walked out into the living room. "Julian, watch your sister while I go take a shower."

"Yes, mum."

She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped out of her clothes, went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

As she stepped into the warm shower, she began to reminisce about the first time she let her friends set her up on a blind date.

_"Mione, please go on this date." Ginny Weasley said for the umpteenth time. Ginny and Harry had gotten together right after the war, and a week earlier, Ginny had found out she was pregnant. It had been a year since the war, and after Ron and her called it quits, she hadn't dated anyone. _

_"I just am not partial to blind dates, Gin" she replied. _

_"Oh, quit being a baby!" the voice of Pansy Parkinson came from the doorway. After Ron and Hermione decided it was better to be just friends, Ron had started to date none other than the pug herself. _

_"Ugh, fine, I'll go. If this turns out to be a disaster then I will never let ANY of you ever set me up AGAIN" she stated. "Am I clear?"_

_"Yes, Mione" the two responded. _

_They then helped her get ready. When she was done, she was wearing a coral strapless dress that came just above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline. She paired this with strappy black heels. She used a potion on her hair that made it straight, and she pinned half of it back. For her makeup, she decided to go for a natural look, so she wasn't wearing much. _

_She walked out of her room to Ron and Harry on the couch. "Wow, Mi, you look great" Harry said. _

_"Yeah, you sure clean up nice" Ron added. _

_"Thanks, guys" she responded. _

_She was meeting her date at a popular Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. She apparated there and was told by the host that her date had arrived. She was walked to a private table and was met by none other than Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

The rest of her memory is going to be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, or if I should continue this story. I know it's still not long, but next chapter will be.

XX, Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

_If Hermione was surprised, then she didn't even know how to describe Draco. His steely grey eyes became wide for a fraction of a second, before he narrowed them and asked, "What are you doing her, mudblood?" _

_Hermione was quite taken aback. She knew that her friends and Draco had agreed to be civilized with each other, but they were by no means friends. _

_"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that I have a blind date" she began. "Oh my god, who knew they'd set me up with a..with a…ferret!" She exclaimed. _

_She looked at him and could tell he was just as angry as she was. "This is Pansy and the Weasel's doing. I just know it" he said. _

_"Miss, if you would like to sit down" the waiter came around the corner. Draco gave her a look that quite plainly said, 'Don't even think about it'. _

_Just to spite him, she sat down. She smirked at him and turned her attention to the waiter, who was listing off the specials for the night. _

_Draco sighed, and ordered wine. If he had to be in the company of the Gryffindork bookworm, he needed to be drinking. _

_Dinner was a tense occasion. There was hardly any talking, and when there was it was cold and detached. Finally, their bill came. Draco looked it over and put the galleons down on the table. When they stood up, Hermione was feeling a bit loopy. _

_Draco and Hermione had finished an entire bottle and a half of wine. She needed the support of Draco, and she couldn't walk on her own. _

_As she struggled, he looked down at where she linked arms with him. He gave her a look of pure loathing and disgust before getting them out of the restaurant. _

_"Granger, will you be able to apparate home", he said. He was also a bit drunk, though not as much as Hermione was. She looked at his face, as though she were contemplating something. He was about to open his mouth and tell her to stop staring, but she did something that surprised them both. _

_She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own._

_At first, Draco just stood there. But soon enough, much to his own surprise, he kissed her back. She moaned, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth while wrapping his arms around her. He then disapparated them back to his apartment. _

_They were in his bedroom, and Draco pushed Hermione down onto his bed. _

_She whined at the loss of contact. He began to unbutton his shirt and he heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat._

_She looked at him. She could stop him at any second. But she didn't want to. She wanted a night of nothing but sex and passion, and she knew that the man in front of her could give it to her. He crawled up her body once more and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. He turned them around so she was on top, and he slowly slid the zipper on her dress down. _

_She got up off the bed, and let the dress pool at her feet. She was standing in front of _Draco Malfoy _in a nude strapless bra, and nude lacy panties. She slowly slipped off her shoes. Draco got up off the bed and kicked his pants off. _

_As if they could read each other's mind, they lunged at each other. Draco caught Hermione in his muscular arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to walk until Hermione's back hit the wall. She growled. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. _

_He was peppering kisses along her neck when he stood there, looking at her erect nipples. He took one of them in his mouth. The sounds coming from the witch in front of him were going straight to his manhood. _

_He didn't want to waste another minute. He quickly divested himself of his boxers and then ripped off Hermione's panties. He put her down and turned her around so that she was facing the wall. He lifted up one of her legs, and he had a perfect view of her shaved pussy. _

_With one thrust, he shoved his entire dick into her from behind. "Oh my god, Malfoy" she moaned. He began to thrust into her at a fast pace. _

_"God, you're so tight" he mumbled into her ear. This caused her to moan louder. He kept working at a furious pace. _

_"Oh my, Malfoy I'm about to…" Hermione said. He could feel her walls flutter around him as she came and she screamed his name. His release followed not long after. _

_After they both came down from their high, Draco carried Hermione to his bed, where they fell asleep. _

_The next morning, both Draco and Hermione had agreed that what had happened was a mistake, and that it would never happen again. She gathered her things and left his apartment, thinking it would be the last time she saw him. _

Hermione stepped out of the shower and began to search for things to wear. She was thinking about that first date with Malfoy, and how they agreed to never see each other again.

Of course, she found out she was pregnant a week later, and she went to him, telling him he didn't need to be a part of it. He didn't believe her at first, but when he went to the first ultrasound with her and heard the heartbeat of his baby, he knew that he couldn't not be a part of its life.

"Mummy!" Hermione heard, which startled her out of her thoughts.

She opened her bedroom door, and saw Alex holding up a picture. It was a picture of their family.

"It's beautiful, baby" she said and smiled.

She followed her baby out into the living room, where she, Alex, and Julian spent some quality time together.

* * *

Lemme know what y'all think! I also need a title for this fic, so any suggestions would be helpful!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, characters, etc.

Hermione, Julian, and Alex were watching something on the television when Draco apparated into the apartment.

"Daddy!" Alex said without taking her eyes off of the TV. "Hello, angel" Draco replied with a smile.

Hermione looked up with a scowl. "What are you doing here?" She asked? Beside her, Julian rolled his eyes, something he got from his mother. His parents were always going at it every time they saw one another. Honestly, the two acted like children themselves.

"I'm here to see my children" he said with his eyes narrowed.

"You've had them a whole week! This is my time to spend with them, Malfoy" Hermione responded quickly.

"Oi, could you two take your fighting into the other room, the children don't need to hear you bickering over nothing" a voice said from the doorway.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny!" Alex tore her eyes away from the TV and ran to meet 10 year old James, who was an exact replica of Harry, down to the untidy hair on his head.

Julian also looked up and saw Lily standing there. She looked at him and smiled shyly, which Julian returned. This did not go unnoticed by the adults.

"James, let's go play in my room" Alex chattered happily. With a big grin on his face, James chased Alex into her room.

"Lily, Julian, go keep an eye out on them" Ginny said gently.

After the two teens walked out of the room, Harry and Ginny turned towards Hermione and Draco.

"Honestly, though. Harry is right. You two shouldn't fight so much, especially not in front of the children" Ginny scolded.

"Well maybe if that ferret would just stay out of my life" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied angrily.

With a nod at Harry and Ginny, Draco told them he'd be back later and disapparated.

The remaining three adults when into the kitchen for a cup of tea and began to talk.

* * *

James and Alex were happily playing on the floor, while Lily and Julian sat on the bed and watched them. "Do they fight often, your parents?" Lily asked softly.

Julian chuckled and looked at her, "Only every time they're in the same room together. I can't stand it. Why can't they just be civil towards each other?"

"Mum said that they never got along. Even after the war, and Dad and Uncle Ron made peace with your dad, Aunt Hermione was never able to do that" she responded sadly.

Julian thought about this. He wasn't thick, he knew that he was a mistake. His parents had told him from a young age that even though they didn't get along that didn't mean that they didn't love him. He knew he had the love of both of his parents. He looked at his little sister, the girl playing happily on the floor, and he suddenly felt angry.

He knew that his parents didn't love each other. He knew he was a drunken mistake, but why did they have to go and have another kid? He loved his little sister, and would do anything for her, but it was just plain selfish of them. Julian thought back to when his parents told him they were having another kid.

_He was 9 years old. It was almost Christmas time and Grandma Cissy and Grandpa Lucius were yelling at his parents in the other room. He could just barely make out the words. _

_"…disgrace to the Malfoy name" Lucius drawled. "What kind of position are you putting that boy in? Having another child." _

_To say he was angry was an understatement. _

_"Well, you two must get married. Two children out of wedlock?" Narcissa scoffed. _

_Draco and Hermione looked at each other with pure loathing. "Mum" Hermione began, but the woman put up a hand to stop her. _

_Much to Hermione's surprise, Lucius and Narcissa were very welcoming to her. 10 years before, they insisted that she marry Draco. They could sense that she really didn't want to, and so she did not make them marry, however she still insisted that Hermione call her Mum, and Lucius Dad. _

_At first, Hermione was a little iffy, but she, as well as her children, adored the couple. In addition, Hermione's real parents had gone off to Australia, and the memory charm placed on them was irreversible. _

_Lucius chose this time to speak up, "We will love this child. You know we will. But both of you have been so irresponsible. What will Julian think? He's always wondered why you two weren't together. This will just confuse him more." _

_Julian turned around to go play in his room. He didn't understand why Grandma and Grandpa were so mad. He would have a little brother or sister to play with! He shrugged it off and went upstairs to play. _

Julian finally understood why his grandparents were so upset with his parents.

"Julian" Lily said worriedly, "are you okay?" He looked quite angry.

Julian snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Yes, I'm fine" he said. She looked unconvinced, but simply shrugged and turned her attention to the children playing.

* * *

The Potters left an hour later.

Hermione walked into Julian's room. He was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Get ready, we're going to grandmas for dinner" she said softly.

He looked up from his book and nodded. "Will dad be there?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, as will Ron and Pansy and Hayden, as well as Ginny, Harry, Lily, and James" she told him. She looked to see his reaction when she mentioned Lily, however, Julian didn't let his emotions show, much like his father.

She left his room and went to find Alex. She found her in her room, playing with a Barbie. "Baby, put on one of your nice dresses, we're going to grandmas" she told her little girl. Without even looking at her, Alex replied, "I will in a moment, mum."

"Alexandra" she said in a warning voice. The little girl quickly got up to change.

Hermione smiled and went into her own room. She started doing her hair, which she styled in soft curls which cascaded down her back. She then pinned back her bangs, and applied light makeup and red lipstick. She picked out a black lace dress and red pumps.

When she was ready, she walked out into the living room, where her children were waiting for her. One by one they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

So, I'm not sure what direction I'm taking this story in, meaning, I don't know how Draco and Hermione are getting together…yet. I know the summary says the children try to get them together, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, lemme know what you all think! I still need a title!

XX, Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

Ramyfan-That's just the way their characters are. For now. There's about to be a BIG change in the way they interact because you're not the only one who feels that it's too childish! J

Disclaimer: Don't own

The trio stepped out of the floo and were greeted by Narcissa and Lucius.

Alex ran straight over to her grandparents, engulfing them in a huge hug. They walked into the dining room, where everyone else was waiting.

Lily and James were in the corner with Ron and Pansy's son, 12 year old Hayden.

"Mione, you look great tonight!" Ginny exclaimed, standing next to a nodding Pansy.

"Thanks, Gin. You look wonderful as well."

At this time, Narcissa cleared her throat and announced that dinner was about to be served. They all sat down in their respective seats, and the food appeared on the table, much like it did at Hogwarts.

"Wow" Alex said with wide eyes when all the food appeared in front of her.

Dinner was a somber occasion, filled with gracious and flowing conversations. Narcissa had put Draco and Hermione on opposite sides of the table, as far apart as they could be. Good thing, too because the last thing she wanted was a fight to break out in the middle of dinner.

At the end, Pansy stood up, along with Ron. "We'd like to make an announcement, everyone" Ron said.

Everyone looked at the couple expectantly. With a look at Ron, Pansy turned towards the rest of the table and beamed, "We're having another child! I'm pregnant!"

Ginny immediately squealed and got up to hug Pansy. Hermione got up to hug Ron.

"Congratulations, mate" Draco said, patting Ron on the back. Ron smiled happily as everyone else congratulated him as well.

"Well, it's about time you two had another one!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, more children!" Narcissa said happily.

When the excitement died down, the only voices that could be heard were those of Alex and James.

"You ask, you're older" Alex whispered. "No, I don't want to, you're the girl" came the reply from James. Alex looked up and realized everyone was staring. She cleared her throat and looked straight into the eyes of her mother and asked, "Mum, where do babies come from?"

Hermione, Harry, Narcissa, and Ginny's eyes got wide.

Draco, Pansy, Lucius, and Ron snickered into their plates.

Hayden, Julian, and Lily looked awkward and uncomfortable.

And James and Alex looked at the adults expectantly.

Hermione looked at Draco for help, but he simply smirked back at her. She glared at him before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"This ought to be good" Lucius drawled. Narcissa gave him a look that quite plainly said _shut it. _

"Well, darling, when a mummies and daddies love each other very much…" she began.

She was interrupted by a snort from Julian. All eyes went immediately to him. He looked up and said, "Tell me, mum, do you and dad love each other?"

Hermione looked at Draco again. This time however, he was not smirking. He was looking at his son with his mouth slightly open, surprised at him.

"Well of course they do, silly. They had us, duh!" Alex said. "Right mum?"

"Yes, of course baby", Hermione said.

At this, Julian smacked his hand on the table in front of him and made a loud smack.

"Stop lying to her!" he spat. "Tell her the truth. You two shagged and didn't use protection and here we are! Sorry to break it to you, Alex, but neither of us was even wanted." With that, he got up from the table and went into the room he stayed at when he was in the manor.

Alex burst into tears at this. Everyone else sat there, shocked, and didn't know what to say. Immediately, both Draco and Hermione went to soothe Alex. Draco picked her up and Hermione began to whisper things into her ear. "How c-c-could you n-not w-w-want us?" Alex wailed.

"Baby…of course we wanted you" Hermione was saying. Draco pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "The day I found out your mum was having you was one of the best days of my life" he said softly.

She looked at Hermione, and Hermione reached out and cleaned her tears.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, I guess we'll be leaving then." The Potters and the Weasleys slowly flooed out one by one.

"I'm sure Julian will come around. He's just angry" Lily told Draco and Hermione before turning around and leaving.

Hermione turned towards Narcissa and Lucius. "Mum, dad, could you take her upstairs and get her ready for bed?" They nodded, and Lucius went over to pick her out of Draco's hands.

This left Draco and Hermione in the room together. "We should go talk to Julian" Draco said. Hermione nodded and followed him upstairs. They came to Julian's door and knocked, before walking in. He was lying on the bed, listening to music. When he saw his parents come in, he took out his headphones.

"You're here to lecture me. I know, what I said was stupid and I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone, but honestly, you two fight like children, and I can't take it anymore."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other guiltily. "Yes, we know, honey, but you still didn't need to say those things to your sister" Hermione told him. "I'd like you to go apologize to her." He nodded and stood up. "Please, though, stop the fighting."

With that, he left the room. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "I suppose we're old enough to stop fighting, especially in front of the children?" Hermione said to Draco. He nodded at her and replied, "Yeah, when your kid tells you that, it's really a wakeup call. I suppose we could call a truce. Be civil towards one another."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight, Draco."

"Night, Hermione."

Draco walked into his childhood room and stripped down to his green silk boxers before slipping into the sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter is going to be memories of when Draco and Hermione were raising Julian/when they have Alex. It's going to show the nature of their relationship. I'm not sure when it'll be posted, though!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Hermione walked into her room and changed into her pajamas, shorts and a tank top. She lay down on her bed and began to remember.

_She was two months pregnant. She was quite shocked at Narcissa and Lucius' reactions. Draco and Hermione had gone to them when she found out she was pregnant. She expected them to get really mad and talk about blood purity; however, they were both extremely pleased. _

_Narcissa talked about planning the wedding. At this, both Hermione and Draco assured her that there would be no wedding. _

_Narcissa tried pushing marriage on them, but they simply despised each other. No, a marriage would never work between the two of them. _

_They settled for Hermione staying in the Manor with them. At first Hermione was a little nervous. She did not want to stay in the Manor. Then she realized that she had no idea what she was doing. So, she reluctantly agreed. _

_It had been two long months since she moved into the Manor. _

_It was 10 in the evening, when she left her bedroom to go get something from the kitchen. She heard someone stumbling up the stairs. It was Draco, and he pulled Astoria behind her. _

_Hermione looked angry. How dare he? She knew there was nothing going on with them, but for Merlin's sake, she was pregnant and carrying his child. He shouldn't have been bringing random slags back with him. _

_"Bringing random slags back now, are we? What is this, the third in a week?" She said. She didn't know what possessed her to say it, but she was just so angry. _

Oh, shite, _Draco thought. Astoria turned to him, "Maybe I should go." _

_"No, you don't have…" he began, but he was cut off my Hermione's snort. _

_"If the whore wants to leave, just let her" Hermione huffed. _

_Astoria looked insulted. She turned to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Drake."_

_Draco watched as she descended the stairs and he became quite angry. He turned towards Hermione. _

_"Granger. What the hell?" he all but screamed. He walked towards her. She took a step back and gulped. She kept retreating backwards, as he was coming closer and closer to her, until her back hit the wall. He was centimeters away from her, and she could smell the mint on his breath. _

_He was angry, she could tell. _

_"You have no right to be jealous" he breathed. _

_"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" she screamed. "Well, I'm not. I just can't stand that you have the audacity to bring back countless girls while I'm pregnant with your child!" _

_He looked at her, hard, before he brought his lips to hers._

_She pushed him away. _

_"What, in Merlin's name, do you think you're doing?" _

_"You just scared away tonight's shag, Granger." _

_She looked at him. She could see the lust clouded in his eyes, and she wanted him. The healer told her that her pregnancy would make her have urges sometimes. What was the big deal if she gave into them sometimes? _

_She shimmied out of his reach. He looked like he was about to yell when she took his hands. She led him to her bedroom and closed the door. _

_"Malfoy…I can't stand you. I hate you, even. But, maybe we can make a deal that's beneficial to the both of us" she began. _

_His eyebrows shot up at this. "I'm interested" he replied._

_"You have the constant need to shag, and I have…_urges…_sometimes." _

_He didn't give her another second before he tilted her head up and started to kiss her. She immediately responded by moaning into his mouth. He took this time to put her tongue in her mouth. As they fought for dominance, he started backing her up until her knees hit the bed. She fell back on it. _

_He looked at her as she slowly took off her nightgown, and was left wearing nothing but a pair of silk knickers. She scooted over to the edge of the bed and Draco sank down to his knees. He slowly pulled her panties off of her. _

_He looked her straight in the eyes before he started stroking her folds. _

_"Oh, Draco" she moaned. _

_He entered a finger into her and started pumping in and out. She began to writhe furiously beneath him. She looked so sexy in front of him. Draco brought his mouth down to her folds. _

_"Oh, Merlin, don't stop" she said. _

_He lapped her juices until she screamed his name. _

_Draco slowly got up and undid his trousers. Hermione stood up as well. She gave him a seductive smile before she pushed him down on the bed and took his hard cock in her hands. She began to stroke it. She licked the underside of his shaft. _

_She then took the head into her mouth. He groaned. She looked so sexy. _

_She slowly started taking more and more of him in, until his cock hit the back of her throat. She kept bobbing her head up and down until he came into her mouth. _

_She got up, satisfied with her work and lay down next to him. _

_"Wow" he breathed. _

_"Malfoy…" she said _

_"Yes?" _

_"You can get out of my room now."_

_He gave her one last look before putting his pants back on and leaving._

Hermione sighed. Their 'agreement' had gone on throughout her entire pregnancy, and even continued after Julian was born, which resulted in the conception of Alexandra.

Even after all they had been through, they still hated one another.

What Hermione didn't understand, though, is that there is a fine line between love and hate.

* * *

So, I was not too happy with this chapter. I know, it sucked. Hopefully next chapter will be better!

XX, Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as last Chapter

Draco awoke the next day to a pair of grey eyes looking at him.

Alex giggled "Daddy, you're awake!" Draco merely grunted. "Grandma Cissy said breakfast is almost ready!" she screamed.

"Alex, you need to change into your day clothes, we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast!" a voice said from the door. Draco looked up and saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a nice cream tank top and dark muggle jeans that showed off her arse fantastically. She topped her outfit off with knee high brown boots.

_Wow, _Draco thought, _you wouldn't even know she's had two kids with that body. _

Draco had these thoughts about Hermione often. Even though he couldn't stand her when she opened her mouth and started talking, even he couldn't deny that she was one hot piece of arse. And he wasn't complaining when her mouth was doing other things to him. But her shrill and nagging voice was the reason he would never, ever be with Hermione Granger.

_Maybe I could silencio her mouth shut, _he thought. The thought made him chuckle. He looked up and was getting peculiar looks from Alex, who was halfway to the door by now, and Hermione, who was still leaning against the frame.

Alex made her way over to her mother, who scooped her up into her arms and carried her out. Over her shoulder, Hermione said, "You should probably get ready, too, Malfoy. Can I talk to you for a second, though?"

He nodded at her. "Your mother wants us to move into the manor."

"Excuse me?" Draco said. "Why?"

"She thinks we should all be together" Hermione said. "I don't think it's a bad idea. She said her and Dad would move all of our things in while we are at Diagon Alley."

Draco sighed. He didn't fancy living with his parents again, but it was a large mansion, and Alex adored her grandparents, so he replied "Very well, tell mother I approve."

Hermione smiled slightly and left the room.

Draco waved his wand and the door sealed shut.

He emerged an hour later, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

After eating breakfast, the family of four flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Julian asked. Hermione sighed. "Maybe after, darling. We have to get things for Hogwarts first."

"I want to go to Hogwarts, too!" exclaimed Alex.

Draco chuckled. "In a few years, Angel. Granger, what if I take the children to the quidditch shop and you go get Julian's schoolbooks? We can meet at the ice cream shop after."

Hermione sighed and was about to say no, but she saw the hopeful looks on the children's faces and she turned to Draco. "Okay, Malfoy. Meet in one hour."

Hermione made her way to Flourish and Blotts. She took a look at the list of books and quickly gathered them all. After spending about 25 minutes, she was done and she had the schoolbooks sent directly to the Manor.

She went outside into the sunlight and sighed contentedly. She was going to walk around Diagon Alley until she had to meet Draco and the kids.

As she was walking she heard someone behind her. "Blimey, Hermione, is that you?" She turned around and saw a very handsome looking Dean Thomas.

"Dean!" Hermione cried. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Likewise" he exclaimed. "How have you been? I heard you have children now."

"I've been great! And yes, I have two, Julian and Alexandra."

"Wow that's great. But I can't help but notice…you don't have a ring."

"Oh!" she blushed. "Malfoy is the father, but we aren't together."

"Draco Malfoy? Blimey. If you two aren't involved, would you like to maybe go to dinner?" Dean asked. He looked very nervous. Hermione was taken aback.

"I'd love to" she heard herself say.

Dean grinned from ear to ear and bade her goodbye. "We'll meet at 7, at the Leaky?"

Hermione nodded and began to walk towards the ice cream shop.

She hadn't been on a date in a long time. It had been even longer since she had sex. She and Draco had their _agreement _throughout her pregnancy with Julian, and it continued after that, even through the birth of Alex. Right after she was born, though, Draco and Hermione stopped.

Since then, she had been on dates with Oliver Wood and Theodore Nott. She was with Oliver for 4 months before they realized that the only thing keeping them together was the sex. She never slept with Theo, thank God, because he bolted the second he found out about her children. Since the two of them, she decided she didn't need to date. The last time she went on a date was 5 years ago.

She suddenly became very nervous. She had only slept with three men before. Was Dean expecting her to do that on the first date?

"Mum!" she heard, and she was taken out of her thoughts. She smiled as she saw her children.

"How was everything?" Draco asked her.

"Good" she replied. She thought about telling him about her date, but she didn't know how he'd react. Instead, she decided to wait until he found out on his own.

She smiled and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own

At 5 o'clock, Draco, Hermione, Julian, and Alex clambered through the fireplace into the Manor.

"Hello, darlings" Narcissa greeted them. "Grandma! We got to go to the quidditch store and daddy let me ride a broom!" Alex shrieked.

Hermione looked at Draco with surprise and anger. Draco quickly responded, "It was a child's broom, and she didn't lift more than one foot off the ground."

Hermione seemed satisfied with this. Julian and Alex were chattering away with Narcissa.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco looked away from his children and to Hermione and nodded.

He followed her upstairs and into her room.

"First of all, I want to say that things are going to be much easier now that we're both living here."

Draco nodded at her. She wasn't sure how to continue. Should she tell him about the date? "I'm going to go out with some friends tonight." She heard herself say.

_Friends? _She thought to herself. Why'd she make that plural?

"Friends?" he mirrored her thoughts. "Like Ginny and Luna and Pansy?"

"Uhm, no. Actually, they're old friends, from Hogwarts. It's really just to catch up."

"Okay, although I don't know why you felt the need to tell me. Granger, you're allowed out. This isn't some kind of prison" Draco chuckled.

Hermione laughed nervously, "I just wanted to let you know. I guess I need to get ready, then."

Draco nodded and left the room.

Hermione hopped in the shower first. She shaved, _everywhere, _just in case. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to go that far tonight, but she wanted to be prepared if it did.

Once she got out of the shower, she went to her wardrobe. She didn't want to overdress, but she didn't want to look too casual, either.

She settled on a maroon lace sleeveless top and black skinny jeans. She then put on her favorite pair of shoes. They were black ankle boots that had a 2 inch heel. She decided then to work on her hair. She charmed it so that the frizz was gone and she styled it so that tight curls were framing her face. From there, she moved on to make up. She wasn't one to wear a lot of it, so she settled for a natural look, but she put on maroon lip stain to go with her shirt.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror. She didn't want to be conceited, but she looked _hot. _She grabbed her black clutch from the table and went downstairs.

She walked into the dining room to say goodbye to Julian and Alex. Five pairs of eyes turned to her.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded at her. "Good evening, Hermione."

Julian said, "Dad, close your mouth, you may start drooling."

This caused Hermione to blush as she locked eyes with Draco. He quickly closed his mouth and smirked. "Granger, you sure do clean up nice." She thanked him and gave Alex a kiss on forehead. "Be good for Daddy, baby. I'll see you later."

With that, she nervously flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for her date.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo and into the small pub. She saw Dean at one of the tables and made her way over to him.

"Hermione, you look…amazing."

"Thank you, you look rather good as well." Hermione was blushing.

Dean smiled from ear to ear.

_He's got such a nice smile. And those dimples, _Hermione thought.

Dean cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink? After this, I was thinking we could go to the new French Restaurant."

"I'm fine right now, and that sounds lovely."

The couple made their way into Diagon Alley and began walking towards the restaurant. Dean took Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers. Hermione hoped her hands weren't too sweaty.

They made small talk until they got to the restaurant. When they were arrived, they were seated right away.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did you and Malfoy get to be together?" Dean asked as they were eating and sipping on red wine.

_This is it, _Hermione thought,_ I'll tell him we were never involved, and he'll go running. _"Actually, we were set up on a blind date."

Dean nodded, "So, when did you two break it off?"

"We never actually dated" Hermione began. "I got pregnant after our first date, but we still hated each other after that. We both needed to blow off steam, which is how I got pregnant again, but we were never a couple" she finished in a small voice. She was sure she was blushing. She looked up and was surprised to see Dean smiling at her.

"Harry and Ron tell me that your children are wonderful, though."

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "They are. I don't regret what happened between Malfoy and me because I love my children more than anything in the world."

The rest of their dinner was filled with conversations, and Hermione found that they had endless things to talk about. She really liked him.

When their dinner was done and paid for, they walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley, and ended back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, Hermione, I had a great time." Dean said.

"I did as well."

Dean was leaning towards her. He was centimeters away from her when she closed the distance and covered his lips with hers. His lips moved graciously against hers, and they got lost in the kiss, neither of them noticing the platinum blonde haired wizard looking at them, and then apparating away angrily.

When the kiss broke, Hermione smiled at Dean.

"I'd love to take you out again, Hermione."

She blushed and said, "I'd like that, too. Owl me."

He nodded and smiled before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please please please review. I welcome constructive criticism, and please let me know if I can change anything! Until next time, my lovelies!

XX, Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione happily walked up into her room after apparating to the Manor. Dean was such a gentleman and he was so handsome! Hermione hadn't felt like this in a long time. She sighed contentedly as she walked into her bathroom.

She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her jeans and top, leaving her in a lacy black bra and thong set. She took her tight curls and pulled them into a messy bun. She then proceeded to wash her face, when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She pulled on a satin black robe that came to mid-thigh and she tied it in the front.

She walked to her door and opened it. Staring back at her was Draco.

"Malfoy, do you need something?" she asked.

He looked angry, and she didn't know why. He responded, "Yes, may I come in?"

She opened the door wide, and stepped aside, as to grant him access.

He walked into her room and she closed the door.

She turned to look at him expectantly.

"How was your night?" he asked coldly.

She was taken aback. "It was good" she said slowly.

He nodded at her, "Who'd you say you were going out with tonight?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh, really" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Do you snog all of your friends?" he hissed.

Hermione paled instantly. "You were spying on me?!" she screamed angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. I went for a drink at the Leaky and imagine my surprise when I see you attached to Dean fucking Thomas by the lips" he retorted.

"What I do is _none _of your business. _We _are not together" she said to him.

He scoffed and said, "Who you date affects my children, and therefore affects me."

It was her time to scoff. "Please. You don't expect me to believe you haven't dated anyone since Alex was born."

He just looked at her before he strode over to her. They were only inches away, and she was heaving, her chest going up and down. He looked at her and said in a dangerously low voice, "You don't know anything."

With that he kissed her, hard.

She gasped, which Draco took as permission to enter her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Hermione was thinking to herself. Should she stop this? Was this a good idea? She hadn't had sex in 5 years, and it had been even longer since she had sex with Draco.

She decided she was going to indulge just this once. When her mind went back to what was happening, Draco's lips were on her neck, and he had already divested her of her robe and his shirt. She raked her nails down his back as her moved onto her cleavage from her neck. He took her hair out of its bun and her tight curls once again framed her face.

He pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her before unclasping her bra and letting her breasts free. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and it instantly hardened. He took the hardened tip into his mouth.

She moaned and reached down to unbutton his trousers. He took her hands and pinned them above her head before capturing her lips in a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss before Draco got up off the bed. He kicked his trousers and boxers off, and was standing there in all his glory.

He pulled Hermione to the edge of the bed and pulled off her black lace thong. He opened her legs to him and leaned his head down to lick her glistening cunt.

"Oh my god, Draco, don't stop!" Hermione screamed.

The use of his given name made him even harder, and he began to lick faster, up and down her folds. She was writhing in pleasure above him, and he had to hold her hips down.

He took her swollen bud into his mouth and began sucking on it before the witch in front of him came with a loud scream.

He crawled back up her body and kissed her once again. She pushed him off of her and rolled onto him, so she was straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him before she lowered herself onto him. Draco immediately moaned into her mouth. She got up, so she was sitting on his hard cock and she began to move up and down, with his hands on her hips guiding her.

She began to move faster and faster. "Oh, Merlin Draco" she moaned. She knew she was being loud, but her children were asleep, and she hadn't had sex in 5 years.

She came with a loud scream. He took the time as she was coming down from her high to flip them over. He draped one of her legs over his shoulder and began pounding into her.

"Hermione" he was breathing. He thrust up into her, and her legs felt like jelly.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione, Draco spilled his hot seed into her and collapsed on top of her. He reached for his wand and performed a contraception spell on her. They didn't need another baby running around.

He rolled off of her and they fell asleep snuggled close to each other.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but that's all I got. Please review and let me know what y'all think!

XX, Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

Dutch Potterfan- Thank you for being the only one who reviews, I really appreciate it. And so, I dedicate this chapter to you.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning to find Alex snuggled against her once again. She turned around and gasped when she saw Draco, not Alex.

Suddenly, last night's activities came flooding back to her. _Oh my God _was all she could think. His arm was draped over her naked waist and she slowly removed it, as to not wake him up. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror at herself and saw love bites all over her neck. She used a glamour charm to cover them up.

Meanwhile, Draco was just waking up. He got up and stretched his arms, so that the blanket pooled around his waist. He only then realized he was both naked and not in his room. He heard the water in the bathroom and smirked as he remembered what had happened the night before.

_Granger is probably freaking out right now, _was all Draco was thinking about. Well, he was also thinking about the fantastic shag he had had yesterday. He got up out of the bed and once again stretched. At that precise moment, Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants, her hair in a pony tail.

"Malfoy!" She screamed while covering her eyes. "Put some clothes on."

He looked over his shoulder to look at Hermione and smirked. "Oh, Granger. It's funny, because as I recall, you wanted me to take them off last night."

She huffed and peeked. He was putting his slacks back on, but he had transfigured them into a pair of silk pajama pants. He transfigured his button down into a black V neck shirt.

He looked at her, and it looked as if she wanted to say something. "I imagine you are over analyzing what happened last night, Granger."

"It was a mistake" she responded. "It should not have happened, and it will not again."

Draco just smirked at her. "Okay, Granger, if that's what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean? It was a lapse in judgement, and I assure you that it will not be happening again, especially seeing as I am going out with Dean again."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Dean. "You should remember that next time you're on a date with Thomas, you come home to _me. _You slept with _me, _not _him." _

She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just ended up glaring.

The door shot open at that point, to reveal Julian. "Fighting this early then, huh?" he said. "Grandma's calling us down to breakfast."

The three of them walked down into the dining room.

Alex was already seated, as was Lucius and Narcissa.

After they were all seated, food appeared on the table, and they all began to pile food onto their plates.

"Baby, don't take so much food. Only take as much as you'll eat" Hermione said to Alex.

Alex was looking at Hermione peculiarly. "Mummy, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be feeling well?" she questioned her daughter.

"I was going to knock on your door last night, but you sounded hurt. You were screaming a lot, saying Daddy's name. Was he hurting you?" she asked innocently.

Hermione turned beat red, while Draco looked at his angel with his mouth open in shock. At the same time, Julian's fork cluttered to the table.

Hermione looked at Lucius and Narcissa first. They were both looking down, as if to avoid any eye contact with the couple.

Julian was gaping at his parents. "Bloody hell" he said.

"No, darling, your mum was not hurt last night" Draco finally said.

"We were just doing...grown up stuff" Hermione said awkwardly. Alex seemed to accept this and went on to ask, "So Julian and Lily were doing grown up stuff the last time we were at James'?"

The four adults eyes got wide as they all stared at Julian, who turned just as red as Hermione had been before.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Alex are you finished eating?" Draco asked her.

"She nodded her head yes. "Okay, angel, go upstairs and play then. We need to talk to your brother." She happily obliged and skipped out of the room.

Once they were sure that she was upstairs, the four adults turned to Julian.

Hermione opened her mouth first. "Explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you" he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, Julian Lucius Malfoy. You will explain yourself, and you will do so now."

"Why? It's not like you and dad waited for anything to shag. You were young, too."

"That's completely beside the point. You are too young." Draco chimed in.

"Oh, and you and mum weren't? You were only two years older than I was, and if you expect me to believe that you two had never shagged anyone before each other, then you're both thick."

"Exactly, Julian. We have been there. It is so difficult to raise a child, when you are still a child yourself" Hermione told him.

"Lily and I aren't even having sex. If we were, though, we wouldn't be as stupid as you two are" he spat at his parents.

"Julian. What has gotten into you? First you have that outburst at dinner, making Alex cry, and now you are talking back to us?" Hermione said.

"I've had such great role models" he replied sarcastically, "I mean, you and dad only talk to each other with the utmost respect."

"That's beside the point. We are your parents, and you will respect us" Draco said. "What did Alex hear, then? And when did this happen?"

"It was last week, when Lily and I were supposed to be watching James and Alex. We didn't have sex, but we did...other stuff" he mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Please just go to your room, we will discuss this later." She said.

Julian rolled his eyes and got up, leaving four shocked adults at the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the shower. She was remembering the day's events. After Julian had gone up to his room, the four adults fell into an awkward silence. Hermione had been the first to get up, excusing herself from the table to go and take a shower.

She let the hot water engulf her and she stood under the hot spray for what felt like an eternity. After she washed herself, she stepped out of the shower and put on a fluffy white towel.

She walked into her room to find Draco perched on her bed, looking down at his hands. His hair was damp, indicating he had also recently taken a shower.

"Malfoy" she started to say. He looked up at her and his eyes raked over her body. She blushed. He got up, stalking towards her, and he pushed her against the wall. She looked scared and nervous, before Draco captured her lips with his own. The kiss was short lived, though, as Hermione snaked out of his grasp, and walked towards her bed.

"Malfoy" she sighed, "We need to talk..about Julian."

He just nodded at her, but she could still see the lust clouded in his eyes.

"At least they aren't having sex" Draco said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this? Even if they aren't _yet _they're both going off to Hogwarts in two weeks, who knows what'll happen there?!"

"I think you're over reacting. I mean, he wasn't wrong about us. We weren't exactly saints back in our days either."

"That's not the point, Malfoy. You're only saying this because he's a boy. What if it was Alex?"

Draco became very angry. "Alexandra is 7! Of course I would be mad!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean. I meant, when she is 16 and you found out that she was being...intimate...with someone, you'd want to kill them."

"This is not about Alex! It is about Julian, and we cannot stop him."

Hermione sighed, "I know, maybe we should go talk to him?" She asked as she started walking towards the door.

"Uh, Granger. You might want to put some clothes on" Draco smirked at her.

She looked down and blushed. She went into her closet and emerged 5 minutes later wearing jean capris and a light blue tee shirt.

Together, Draco and Hermione made their way to Julian's room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in" they heard faintly.

Once inside, they were surprised to see Lily sitting on the bed.

She looked at them and turned beet red, indicating that Julian had told her what had occurred at breakfast that morning.

"Hello, Lily" Hermione smiled. Lily smiled back at her, but it looked forced.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are here" Draco began, "because we all need to talk."

"Dad" Julian whined. "Must we really have this talk?"

"Yes, Julian. This is serious." Hermione told him. "Malfoy, should we tell Harry and Ginny?"

"NO!" They heard from both Julian and Lily.

Lily looked close to tears. "Please don't tell my parents."

Draco sighed. He didn't know what to do, but he knew Harry would kill Julian if he found out.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but we have to."

Ten minutes later found Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco in Julian's room with the kids.

Ginny was beyond angry. Draco was wrong when he said Harry would kill Julian. From the looks of it, Ginny was going to kill all of them.

Julian began to speak. "Lily and I are in love" he stated simply.

At this, the four adults began laughing.

"Love?" Harry was the first one to speak. "You two don't know anything about love."

"Mum, you told me you were in love with dad when you were 11!" Lily piped up, Julian nodding alongside her.

"I was exaggerating" Ginny told the two teens.

"Yeah, but you had me when you were 18, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco had Julian at the same time" she told her mum.

Draco sighed. The children were right. Who were they to lecture, when they had been in the same position 16 years before.

"Look, we're both entering our 7th year, and we think we're ready for what we're doing" Julian told them.

Hermione sighed as well, looking at the three adults, and then turning her attention towards the children.

"Please just think about what you're doing. Don't rush into anything." Julian nodded at her, and the four adults left the room.

"Should we really be leaving them alone?" Ginny asked.

"They wouldn't do anything here, right now. Not after what just happened." Draco chuckled.

Although he agreed that they were too young, he didn't think they had a right to stop them.

The Potters were leaving, just as an owl swooped in and dropped an envelope right at Hermione's feet.

She picked it up and opened it. She smiled inwardly, for she didn't want Draco to become upset. She excused herself to her room, where she read the letter again:

_Hermione, _

_I hope you had just as wonderful a time as I did at dinner. It would be an honor if  
I could have the pleasure of your company at the upcoming Ministry Ball. I await your  
answer by owl. _

_Dean_

Hermione wanted to go to the ball with Dean, but Draco would be there. _Ahh, bugger it, _she thought. She pulled out a parchment and wrote back to Dean. _  
_

_Dean,_

_I would love to go to the ball with you. You can pick me up from Harry and Ginny's on Friday. _

_Hermione_

It was already Wednesday, giving Hermione only a day to figure out what to wear. She decided she would need to pay a certain Mrs. Potter a visit, so that they could go shop together.

She tied the letter to the owl which delivered her own and set it free out the window, watching it go until it became a small speck, and then disappeared completely.

* * *

So I have a new rule. The less reviews I get, the longer it takes me to update. ;)

Unless I get no reviews..in that case, I will continue to update, but I'll assume I'm the only one enjoying this story.

Also, I haven't had a disclaimer in a while, so: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

XX, Gracie


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, to all of you wonderful darlings that reviewed! :) It made my day!

* * *

Hermione had run up to her room after receiving a letter. Draco wondered what was in the letter, but forgot about it when he saw Julian and Lily walking towards the floo hand in hand. When they reached the fireplace, Julian leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Lily's lips.

Draco smirked at his son, who had just turned around to face his father. "Dad?" Julian asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"What's this thing with you and mum? Are you two getting together?" he asked his father.

Draco was taken aback. He assumed Julian would ask him something about sex or girls, or something of the sort. He hadn't expected this question.

"Well..." Draco began. "It is very complicated. What happened last night was the first time it happened in a very long time. It wasn't planned." Draco said carefully.

Julian nodded and looked at his father. "Well, is it going to continue?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Draco said slowly, "Would you be opposed?"

"Honestly, no. It's about time you two plucked up the courage to be together."

Draco let out a laugh. "Be together? I can't stand Granger, but she's a bloody good-"

He was cut off at this point by Julian. "Please, please, do me a favor and do not finish that sentence" he groaned.

Draco looked up at Julian and smirked.

"Anyways" Julian continued, "I think you and mum should be a proper couple."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You do?" he questioned. "And how do you suppose I go about that?" Now it was Julian's turn to smirk. "Ask her to the Ministry Ball" he said without missing a beat.

Draco's eyes widened. "That's a big deal. If we go there together, people will think we're an actual couple" Draco said uneasily.

"Yeah, and?" Julian retorted. "You guys have two bloody kids together, I doubt anyone will bat an eyelash." Julian could tell that his father was not convinced yet, so he added, "Just think about it, okay?" With that, the younger Malfoy walked away.

Draco went up to his room and began pacing. Should he ask Hermione to the ball? Julian was right. He never took anyone, and neither did Hermione. Draco decided he would just go for it. He opened his bedroom door to find Alexandra lurking in the corridor with one of her dolls.

"Hi, angel" Draco said. Alex looked up from her dolls, and got excited, just like she did every time she saw Draco. "Daddy! Do you want to have a tea party with me? Mr. Snuggles will be there and everything!"

Draco chuckled and said, "Wow, sounds like a lot of fun, angel, but maybe later, Daddy's got some things to take care of. Maybe Julian will want to play?"

She happily nodded at him and ran down the corridor, looking for Julian, Draco assumed. Draco smiled at the thought. He knew Julian wouldn't say no to his baby sister.

Draco was thinking about his two fantastic children, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Hermione's door. He felt very nervous all of a sudden. Was Julian right? Did he actually like Hermione?

He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door a couple seconds later. "Draco?" she said.

His eyes widened. She _never _called him Draco, except when they were having sex.

"Hermione" he said, testing it out. It felt weird coming out of his mouth, but he continued anyways.

"May I come in?"

She stepped aside and he stepped into her room. It looked like she had just been lounging on an armchair reading a book.

Draco decided he would get straight to the point. "The Ministry Ball is coming up, and year after year, we always go stag. So, I was wondering, or really it was Julian's idea, that we go...together."

Hermione was taken aback. Why did he just ask her?

She looked down. "Oh, uhm, Draco. I've already been asked to the ball, and I've said yes." She didn't want to tell him. She wanted him to find out on his own.

He looked shocked but didn't say anything. He was turning to leave, when he turned around. "Dean's a lucky fellow." With that he left. He couldn't believe that he let Julian talk him into asking Hermione to the ball. He sighed and went into his study.

He poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey and murmured, "Here's to another year dateless" and he swallowed the alcohol in one gulp.

* * *

Soooo, I know it's reallly short. But next chapter will be Hermione and Ginny getting dresses, as well as the ball! And lots of dramaaaa.

Don't forget to hit that review button ;)

XX, Gracie


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione felt awful. Did Draco say it was Julian's idea? She sighed and decided to talk to Ginny. She went downstairs and flooed Ginny, placing her head in the fireplace.

She saw Harry on the other end. "Mione! Hi!"

"Hello, Harry, is Ginerva home?"

"Gin!" she heard Harry call. Ginny came bustling out a few minutes later. "Gin? I need to talk to you, and I need to get a dress for the ball."

Ginny squealed. "Oh, me too! Meet me at the Leaky in 5" she told Hermione. Hermione nodded and withdrew her head. She turned around to find Julian smirking at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!" He looked scarily like Draco when he was smirking like that. "And wipe that smirk off your face, will you?"

"You seem really excited to talk to Aunt Ginny. Is it maybe about your date to the ball?" Julian was ecstatic. His father did ask his mum out after all. And she was excited about it!

"Why on earth did you talk to your father about asking me to the ball? We don't even like each other! We merely tolerate each other for yours and Alex's sake!" she shrieked.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Mum, you'll have a great time!"

"Yes, I will-with Dean Thomas" she said.

"What?!" Julian was shocked. "What about dad? Last night?" Julian felt defeated.

"Draco asked me after I had accepted Dean's invitation."

"He's who you went out with the other night, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "I like him, Julian. A lot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Aunt Ginny." He wanted to be happy for his mum. She never dated anyone, and if she was happy, he'd have to accept it. "Okay, mum. I'll see you later."

With that, Hermione flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where she found Ginny waiting for her. "Mione!"

Hermione ran up to her and hugged her. "Let's go shopping!" Hermione said to the redhead. "And then let's go to lunch, I'm starving."

Hermione and Ginny went to the dress shop, where Pansy and Narcissa were meeting them. "Hello, lovelies" Pansy greeted them when they walked in.

They spent the next hour trying on countless dresses. Ginny found a gorgeous floor length navy blue number. It had long, off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves and the fabric of the bust were black and lacy and it was backless. She looked gorgeous in it.

Pansy's dress was ruby red. It had a slit in the front that came to about mid-thigh, and it was v neck, showing just the right amount of cleavage.

The back was hardly there, and two straps crossed to make an X.

Nacissa had a burnt orange strapless number, and it was mermaid style.

Hermione's dress was beautiful. She knew right when she put it on, it was the one. It was gold. The bustier was sparkly gold, and adorned with sequins. It flowed outwards and hit the ground in more gold fabric. It was strapless as well, and had a sweetheart neckline.

The ladies finished up their purchases and everything was to be shipped to their respective homes. Narcissa had other business to attend to, so lunch left Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny.

They went into a cute little bistro and sat down.

"Dean is going to _love _you in that dress!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Dean? As in Dean Thomas?" Pansy asked. "Mi, I didn't know you went out with Thomas! How was it?!"

Hermione blushed. "It was wonderful. He's so nice" she gushed. "But something else happened" she said quietly.

"Dish" Pansy said.

The waitress came and took their orders. When she left, Hermione started talking.

"Well, I-got-back-from-the-date-and-Draco-was-mad-that-I-didn't-tell-him-and-then-we-sorta-slept-together" she said quickly.

"What?!" Both ladies exclaimed. "Hermione, do you have feelings for Draco?"

"I don't know, Gin. I can't really stand him" she said sheepishly.

"What about Thomas? Do you actually like him, or are you trying to get Draco to be jealous?" Pansy asked.

Hermione hadn't even thought of that. "Of course not, I really, really like Dean!"

"Then why do you feel guilty? I can see it on your face, so don't you dare deny it!" Ginny told her.

"Because," Hermione began, "Draco asked me to the ball today."

"Wow" Pansy said, as their food arrived.

"Mione, don't feel bad if you like Dean. It only took Draco 16 years to figure out he liked you, he couldn't expect you to wait forever" Ginny told her.

Hermione immediately felt better.

Pansy decided to change the subject. "So tell me about this thing with Julian and Lily" she smirked.

"How'd you know about that?" Ginny asked her.

"Harry told Ron, and Julian told Hayden." Pansy explained. "I'd be furious."

"We were, but what can we do?" Hermione answered.

"Well, the night of the ball, Hayden will be with them, so I wouldn't worry about anything going on that night" Pansy said matter-of-factly.

Ginny groaned. "I wasn't even worried about the night of the ball until now."

Hermione laughed as their bill came. "We'll all meet at Harry and Ginny's before the ball, correct?" Hermione asked.

Pansy nodded.

After paying, they all went their separate ways, and Hermione couldn't be more excited for the ball.

* * *

My page has all the dresses that they wore on it if you want to see them!  
Also, I lied. It's not time for the ball yet, but next chapter will be!  
Aaaand remember, more reviews=faster updates!

XX, Gracie


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the ball dawned on them. Hermione awoke early in the morning. When she had gotten back from Hogsmeade, she had avoided Draco like the plague. She had also tried to avoid him the day before.

Today was the day of the Ministry Ball, meaning she couldn't avoid him that day, especially seeing as they were all meeting at the Potter's.

She got up and stretched before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

The day went by slowly, until Hermione and Narcissa excused themselves from the living room in order to go get ready, each going into their respective rooms.

Hermione closed the door softly behind her. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her dress, laying it out on the bed. She was so excited.

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. From there, she looked in the mirror. She began by placing a charm on her hair so that she had loose curls cascading down her back. She then pulled it all onto one side and pinned it so that it would stay on the side. She took a chunk of the hair in the front and made a french braid headband in her hair.

Satisfied with her hair, she moved on to her make up. She usually went easy on the make up, but today she pulled out a beautiful gold that would match her dress perfectly. She applied it to her eyes, and then did her eye liner and mascara, before adding pink blush to make her cheeks tinged. She finished her look with red lip stain. She gave herself a once over in the mirror.

Everything looked good.

She then walked back into her room. She peeled off all of her clothes and rummaged in her drawer until she found what she was looking for. She took out a nude lace bra with matching panties. She slipped them on and then put her dress on. Lastly, she needed a pair of shoes. She decided on wearing a pair of peep toe gold heels.

She once again looked in the mirror, and her breath caught in her throat. She looked beautiful. She looked at the time, and realized she was 15 minutes late. Everyone would already be at Harry and Ginny's.

She opened her bedroom door and went downstairs. Julian, Lily, Hayden, Alex, and James were all watching television, Julian and Lily closer to each other.

They all looked at her and their jaws dropped. "Mummy! You look sooo pretty!" Alex exclaimed. "You look like a princess."

"Thank you, baby. Well, I'm off. Behave yourselves" she told them, looking at Julian and Lily. They both had the decency to blush, before Hermione flooed out to the Potter's.

When she arrived, she was wiping soot off her body. It was quiet, and when she looked up she saw all eyes on her, looking at her in awe. She blushed deep red, and Ron cleared his throat. "Ahem. You look wonderful, Mione" he said all while making his way over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

Conversation resumed in no time. All the while, Dean came up to her and kissed her hand. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

She blushed even harder at this, but Dean thought it was cute. She looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Draco. His eyes held no emotion, they were as cold as ever.

About thirty minutes after she arrived, they made their way to the ball.

Hermione and Dean made small talk with the others and the Minister of Magic. Dean was right next to her and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Wanna dance?"

She nodded and took his hand. He placed his hands on either side of her waist, and her hands instinctively went around his neck.

Meanwhile, Draco was watching the two dance with a glare on his face.

"Hey, mate" he heard, and a hand clapped him on his back.

He turned to the offender, seeing Ron smiling. "Pans looks good tonight" Draco commented.

Ron blushed red and replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to go home."

Draco chuckled and fixed his gaze on Hermione and Dean. He immediately scowled, as they had become closer than they were before. Ron followed his gaze and said, "It's obvious to everyone but her."

"What is obvious?" Draco snapped.

"That you love her" the redhead said casually.

"I do not love her! She's a good fuck, that's all" Draco said gritting his teeth.

Ron shrugged, "If you say so." Just then, Pansy came up to him and started nibbling his neck.

Draco looked disgusted at the pair before he saw Hermione excuse herself from her dance partner and make her way towards the bathroom. Dean kissed her hand and made his way over to Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna.

Draco looked to make sure no one was following him and went to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Hermione fixing her makeup in the mirror. She jumped up when the door opened. "Draco!" she exclaimed. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Hermione looked nervous. "This is the ladies restroom, Draco." She said. All the while, Draco was stalking towards her. She backed up until her back hit the counter. He was so close to her, she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"You look ravishing tonight" he whispered to her.

"Thank you" she whispered back. They looked into each other's eyes and Draco leaned closer to her. He would let her make the decision. If she leaned in a centimeter more they would be kissing. If she pushed him away, he would admit defeat and leave. She chose the former and leaned in the rest of the way.

Draco didn't waste any time. He picked her up and set her down on the counter, all the while licking her lower lip in order to gain entrance into her mouth, which she granted right away.

Their tongues battles for dominance as Draco reached for her dress. She stopped the kiss and looked at him. "Rip this dress and you're dead." He chuckled and nodded. He bunched up her dress so that it pooled at her waist, and he started to stroke her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth as she worked on the button of his trousers.

After she got his zipper down as well, she used her feet to take them off, inching his boxers off at the same time, letting his raging erection free.

He hissed as the cold air made contact with his hard cock. He moved his lips down to her neck and entered two fingers into her at the same time. She was moaning and writhing. It didn't take much before she came on his hands.

She jumped down from the counter and got on her knees. She didn't give him a second before she took his long, hard cock into her mouth. She took him in until the head reached the back of her throat, and let him out with a pop. He took him in again, although this time she relaxed the muscles in her throat, as to take him further in.

He moaned and pulled her back up, turning her around so that her hands were on the counter. He lifted the skirt of her dress up, and pulled her panties off, before getting on his knees. He took one look at her glistening pussy before diving in. His tongue caressed her up and down her folds. "Oh fuck, Draco. I need your cock in me. Now"

He chuckled and stood up. She was about to turn to face him, but he kept her back to his front. He brought one of her legs up and thrust into her tight pussy.

"Oh my god, Draco!" She screamed. "Faster!"

He complied and began drilling into her. She came with a scream, and he followed soon after. She didn't miss a beat before she put her leg down and used her wand to clean herself up. She straightened out her hair and her dress, just as she saw Draco pocketing her knickers. "Draco" she said.

"A souvenir, if you will" Draco told her. She knew it was pointless to argue, so she huffed and made sure she was presentable. She had love bites on her neck and used a glamour to cover them up.

She looked at Draco like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and left the bathroom, leaving a satisfied Draco in her wake.

* * *

Whew! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter! PLEASE read and review and let me know what you think!

XX, Gracie


	15. Chapter 15

froggygrl: lmfao your comment literally made me crack up. Yeah, I get that too but I'm tired of everyone depicting Draco or Ron or any other guys as the bad guy and Hermione as this saintly girl, so I'm trying to change that(:

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bathroom. She fixed her dress and tried as best she could to fix up her hair, but she knew it was a lost cause. She hated Draco. She couldn't believe she gave into his charms while her date, or anyone for that matter, could have walked in. She tried to tell herself it was a lapse in judgement, but this _thing _had already happened twice.

She made her way over to Dean, who was chatting with Seamus, Ginny, and Harry. Just as she made her way there, so did Ron and Pansy, as well as Draco. He was trying hard to think about the fact that Hermione wasn't wearing any knickers.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about, because she kept zoning out on the conversation. That's why Dean said her name repeatedly and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she snapped out of her daze.

Dean smiled, "It's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here?" She chanced a look at Draco, who narrowed his eyes at the pair. She smiled sweetly and took Dean's outstretched hand. "I'd love to."

After what had occurred in the bathroom, Hermione knew she couldn't keep doing this to Dean. She wasn't entirely sure what possessed her to accept his invitation home, but she supposed she did it in spite of Draco.

He led her out of the ministry and turned her so that they were facing each other. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She moaned contentedly. She wanted so bad to forget Draco and move on with her life with Dean. Before she knew it, they had apparated back to his flat and his hands were everywhere.

She knew it was wrong, but it felt so _good. _

She pulled back from Dean, only now realizing his suit jacket, shirt, and tie were all lying on a heap on the floor. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, putting her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I like you. A lot. But, I'm not sure if we can keep seeing each other." She said into her hands.

He came up and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in one of his own and used his other hand to tilt her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "It's okay" he said softly. "Is this about Malfoy?"

Hermione's shocked face must have said it all because Dean merely chuckled. "Thought it might be."

"Are you upset?" Hermione asked him timidly.

"I wish we could try to make things work, but I don't want to be the one who comes in between a family. If you and Malfoy can make it work, you should at least try for your children."

"Oh, Dean" she said taking her hands out of his and winding them around his neck in a hug. She looked at the clock and gasped. "It's nearly two in the morning!"

"You can stay here for the night, there's a guest room" Dean told her.

"Thank you, Dean" she said, following him into a different room. "Do you have anything I could wear?"

He nodded and opened a drawer, pulling out a tee shirt and pajama pants. "They're my sister's" he said, as an answer to her questioning looks. She nodded and went into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, Dean was sitting on the bed. He looked up and said goodnight before retreating back into his room.

Hermione pulled back the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep almost as immediately as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hermione awoke at 7 the next morning, to the smell of pancakes. She made her way out into the kitchen and saw Dean cooking. _Wow, _she thought to herself, _I'm letting this perfect guy go. _

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Up for some breakfast?" he asked her? She nodded eagerly and sat down.

At about 8:30, they had finished eating. She helped him clean up before retreating into the guest bedroom to change back into her dress.

Once she was changed, she put her hair into a messy bun and held her heels in her hand.

She went out into the living room where Dean was watching the telly. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

He looked up and nodded, getting up.

He gave her a hug and said, "Go get 'em, tiger."

She laughed and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, shoes in hand, wearing last night's dress. She hoped and wished that no one would be awake at the time. She went through the front door. So far, the coast was clear.

She went up the stairs without encountering anyone. She looked over her shoulder just as she was approaching her room, and breathed a sigh of relief for not getting caught. When her head swiveled back around to face front, though, her breath caught in her throat.

She was looking straight into the eyes of a very, very angry Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I know it's taken me so long to update, but I've had such a busy week!

Remember to review!

XX, Gracie


	16. Chapter 16

I am soo sorry! I know it's taken me such a long time to update, but I've been realllly busy lately. :( So, without further ado, chapter 16:

* * *

Hermione gulped as she looked into the molten silver eyes of Draco. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

She didn't want to fight in the middle of the hallway, so she opened her door and walked in, leaving the door ajar so that Draco could slip in behind her. She could feel the tension in the room. She was about to open her mouth to talk to him when he began to speak.

"Should I tell the children, or do you want to?" he asked icily.

Hermione, whose back was to Draco, turned around to face him, confused. "What? Tell them what?"

"That their mother is nothing more than a common whore" he retorted without missing a beat. Hermione quickly silenced the room with a charm before shrieking. _  
_

"How _dare _you?"

"How dare I? Granger, we shagged in the bathroom and then you went home with _him. _I kept telling myself that you'd come back, that what happened in the bathroom actually meant something to you. I waited up all night, waiting for you to come back home, to me, and you didn't" he finished quietly.

Hermione was taken aback. She didn't know what to say. So instead, she strode over to him so that she was right in front of him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. _He's jealous, _she thought. _This isn't just about shagging to him. __  
_

_"What _are you smiling about?" he snapped at her. Instead of responding, she tilted her head up and kissed him full on lips. He wasn't responding to the kiss so she pulled back.

"Nothing happened" she said.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"With Dean, nothing happened. He made me realize that I want to try things out with you because I lo-"

She was cut off by Draco when his lips crashed against hers. She responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. She broke the kiss to take off Draco's white tee shirt. At the same time, Draco unzipped Hermione's dress and it pooled to the floor.

At the sight of Hermione clad in only a strapless bra (Draco still had her knickers), Draco grew even harder. He pulled off her bra before pushing her on the bed. He took off his trousers and boxers and climbed on top of her.

She rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She began grinding her hips against his and he hissed. She smirked at him before leaning down to capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

Their tongues did a passionate dance, each trying to gain dominance. Hermione reluctantly sat up. She raised herself right over his throbbing cock and sunk herself down on him. He took hold of her hips to guide her as she rode his cock.

"Oh god, Draco" she moaned while putting her hands in her hair. Draco moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them and pulling at her nipples.

She could feel herself getting close so she rode him harder.

She came with a scream of his name. Draco didn't waste a second in turning her over so she was underneath him. He brought her legs up, over his shoulders, and began to drive in and out of her. He didn't stop pounding her until she came a second time and he rode out his own orgasm. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her.

He was catching his breath and he turned to look at her.

"Granger?" he asked.

"Yes?" she panted out.

"I love you, too."

* * *

So this is really short, and I think it's the end. This story didn't really go in the direction I wanted it to, so I ended it. Look out for an epilogue!

XX, Gracie


End file.
